dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = March 11, Age 249|Date of death = November 29, Age 257}} Tony (トニー, Tonii) is the great fighter and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the best friend of Aaron, Christina, Renee, Kevin, Harry, Victoria, Damien Blooms, Kathleen, Charlie Parker, Daphne, Toby, Jason, Jeffrey Prescott and Daria. He's also the boyfriend of Tiffany. Appearance Tony is a young child and young man of a tall, leaner slimmer build and above height of a slender yet frame athletic skinny muscular physique. He has aquamarine blue eyes, middle lightest pale brown tan skin complexion and flat, short, messy spiky dark green hair. Tony inherited the color of his father's eyes, which are aquamarine. In addition, like his brother and his sister, he has a light colored pupil accompanied with a ring, also light in color. His skin could say that the color of his skin is neither very clear nor very dark. It's what someone might call "the middle ground" between his parents. He inherited a color similar to that of his mother, while the shape of his hair was inherited directly from his father. At the age of 11, Tony has an earring on each ear, at the bottom. Four years later, he decides to put another pair of earrings on his right ear, on top in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Tony is the very curious, wild, happy, serious, sensitive, thoughtful, kindhearted, loyal, trustworthy, honest, helpful, caring, outspoken, bright, less sarcastic, spoiled, loving, cheerful, energetic, goofy, friendly, funny, brave and cocky character to his friends and family in the entire manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. As a child, Tony was an inquiring and curious person. He constantly spent his time thinking about different things or investigating different topics to try to find an answer to his doubts and concerns. However, this is not something that people can easily discover about him, because many believe that Tony is an outgoing person, since he can easily relate to the rest of the people without much trouble. Which also makes him socially open when it comes to other people's issues (he doesn't like to talk about himself). When he is alone, it is clear that he is someone quiet who seems "to take things almost unimportant". And, when he is with someone is the one of Shawn and Denise's daughters, Tiffany, Tony can easily be dragged into the tricks of his friends, for the simple pleasure of accompanying them or finding out things about those situations. When he grows up and reaches adolescence, Tony matures a lot and takes things more seriously, but without getting to the point of worrying and thinking too much negatively. In addition, part of his maturation leads him to focus a lot on his work and helps him grow mentally, developing his intelligence. This stage also helped him grow emotionally, to avoid being easily carried away by emotions during complex or dangerous situations. Despite all this, although he seems more serious and calm than before, if he is with friends, he can still enjoy with them as when he was a carefree child. Because Tony finds a sigh in their company. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, As for the traits he inherited, it is obvious that he learned to be as honest and sincere as his mother, to such a degree that he does not care to say what he thinks freely. Part of his philosophy is based on sincerity. As well as, is someone attentive and friendly as his father. But if there is something he could get from his parents, it is the ability to never give up. Biography Background Tony is born on March 11 of Age 249 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) He was 7 years old when he's has been killed along with Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Tony is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Tony is Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Tony is Equipment * Large Blade Sword - Video Games Appearances Tony is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Tony, Trivia * Tony's name means Japanese name means (トニー or Tonii) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Tony is: Highly praiseworthy.' From a Roman clan name. This abbreviation of Anthony and its variants has been used since medieval times as an independent name. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Tony is: Above praise. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Tony is: Highly praiseworthy.' From a Roman clan name. This abbreviation of Anthony and its variants has been used since medieval times as an independent name. * It is pronounced TOH-nee. It is of English and Latin origin. Short form of Anthony and its variants, frequently used since medieval times as an independent name. Actors Tony Curtis, Tony Danza; singer Tony Bennett. Also form of Antonio. * Anthony's name means is in Basque Baby Names the meaning of the name Anthony is: He adds or priceless. * In English Baby Names the meaning of the name Anthony is: Highly praiseworthy. From a Roman clan name. In the 17th century, the spelling Anthony was associated with the Greek anthos meaning flower. * In Greek Baby Names the meaning of the name Anthony is: Priceless. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Anthony is: Highly praiseworthy. Famous bearer: Mark Antony, Roman triumvir and general who shared a throne with Queen Cleopatra of Egypt. * In Shakespearean Baby Names the meaning of the name Anthony is: King Henry the Eighth' Sir Anthony Denny. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Anthony is: Priceless. * It is pronounced AN-tha-nee. It is of Latin origin. English form of the old Roman family name Antonius, probably of Etruscan origin. Mark Anthony (82-30 BC), Roman triumvir and general, sat on the throne and had a tempestuous political career with Queen Cleopatra of Egypt. Saint Anthony (third century) was an Egyptian hermit monk who founded the first Christian monastic order and is traditionally renowned for his resistance to evil. According to legend, he lived alone in the wilderness for over 80 of his hundred-some years. In England, the name is usually spelled and pronounced without the "h". Actors Anthony Quinn, Anthony Hopkins, Anthony Perkins, Tony Curtis, Anthony Banderas; photographer Antony Armstrong-Jones, Earl of Snowdon; composer Anton Bruckner; playwright Anton Chekhov; basketball player Anthony Mason; singer Marc Anthony. * Tony's favorite hobby is hiking, feeding birds and playing Pokemon cards. * Tony's favorite food is Chicken dumplings and French fries. * Tony's favorite vehicle is air rocket skateboard. * His favourite drink: His favorite drinks are fruit smoothies or juices. * Tony's favorite color is dark blue. * His favourite animal is Koalas. * His other things he likes: Animals, the honesty * His season is the fall, winter and spring. * His personal invocation animal friend is a panda. The name of the animal is Yue and it is female. Later, he is able to summon another panda, however, this bear is still a cub. Its name is Koda and it's is male. * As mentioned earlier, Tony is left-handed. In addition, he usually has fun watching the reaction of other people when they realize this, despite being something so simple. Gallery _boruto_oc____shourai_suzushi_by_canela2000_dc-1.jpg|Tony is a 7 years old into 11 years old preteen _boruto_oc____shourai_suzushi_by_canela2000_dc-2.jpg|Tony is the 15 years old into 18 years old teenager _boruto_oc____shourai_suzushi_by_canela2000_dc-3.jpg _boruto_oc____shourai_suzushi_by_canela2000_dc-4.jpg _boruto_oc____shourai_suzushi_by_canela2000_dc-5.jpg _boruto_oc____shourai_suzushi_by_canela2000_dc-6.jpg _boruto_oc____shourai_suzushi_by_canela2000_dc-7.jpg _boruto_oc____shourai_suzushi_by_canela2000_dc-8.jpg _boruto_oc____shourai_suzushi_by_canela2000_dc-9.jpg _boruto_oc____shourai_suzushi_by_canela2000_dc-10.jpg _boruto_oc____shourai_suzushi_by_canela2000_dcxo1s4-fullview.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z anime episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Video games where Tony is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased